


Swap meet OG

by Henny126



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Memes, no beta we die like men, possible shippings in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henny126/pseuds/Henny126
Summary: See Nightmare didn't think his life could get any more chaotic. With Cross nearly killing himself every other day with his own schemes, Error near-deadly obsession for chocolates, and his brother's men hunting him and his friends down. Yeah, his hands were full. He sometimes wondered if he could just have a vacation away from all this. Now looking in sobbing yellow eye lights, he wants a refund on this trip. Along with an explanation.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Good Morning Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Sup everyone! So this idea had hit me last night while I was working on my other story (Which you should check out as well! _cough_ sellout _cough_ ). 
> 
> So updates on this story will be sporadic, but I basically wanted to have fun with writing out the skeletons from the Dreamswap(since there isn't a lot of stories on them), while also writing about the skeletons from the OG multiverse. Thus came this masterpiece. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, and please comment! I would love to know what you guys think! Also, stay happy and healthy^^

You see Nightmare was having a good day: Cross had not burned down the kitchen in his quest of making pancakes. Error had fixed up Nightmare’s cape from their last prank on JR. It got caught in the fire from one of the firecrackers. He was left running in circles until Cross had come in with a bucket to put out the fire. 

Not his best moment.

And he finally got to get started on a new romance mystery he had his eyes on for a while. So yeah, it was perfect. 

Until it wasn’t.

Groaning, Nightmare pushed himself up as he glanced around. Seems like he was in a basement with some smoke? 

Great, this didn’t seem mudery at all. 

“Hey Night? You okay?”

Looking over, he saw a white and black blob for a couple seconds. Why hello there Mr.Glob. Why are you talking and bleeding? One blink later, he saw that it was actually Cross just looking at him. 

“About as good as usual. Where are we?”

Cross helped him sit up as Nightmare fixed his cape behind him. Now that he could see better, he saw Error was next to him, and in front of them was Sanses? Tensing his body for action, he turned to Cross.

“And who are they?”

Cross rubbed Nightmare’s back and shot him a grin.

“Don’t worry Night, they aren’t gonna hurt us. In fact, they want to help!”

Relaxing Nightmare nodded and looked back at the group of skeletons in front of him.

There was an original Sans, an Underfell Sans, and an Underfell Papyrus. Plus, one Papyrus he has never seen wearing an orange hoodie and seemed to be glaring at Error, but he is not moving. Nightmare will have to keep a close eye on that one until he understands more about this situation. Other than that the situation was perfect. Undertale and Underfell tend to be neutral towards him and his group. They all looked like they weren't going to fight for now. Besides the Underfell versions, but that was kind of normal for them. 

“Alright. I’m assuming they were waiting for all of us to wake up before explaining?”

He had shot the question towards the classic Sans since he seems to be the leader here. 

Stepping up, Classic nodded, a tired grin on his face. “Yeah just waiting on your buddy there to wake up”

Cross put on his serious face and saluted classic. “Understood Vanilla''.  
Marching over to Error, Cross had kneeled by him and reached into his jacket, pulling out a brown bag. Looking over to Nightmare for permission. 

Sighing, he waved him off. He couldn’t stop Cross if he wanted to. Besides, he wanted answers now. So Error's beauty sleep will have to wait. 

“Go ahead, but you are dealing with the strings”

Cross nodded and started to blow up the lunch bag while the others watched with a confused curiosity. Once it was nearly blown up, Cross had clenched his hand around the opening and held it on top of Error’s face. His stern attitude switched for a more mischievous one as he slammed his hands together. The bag had made a loud bang along with spraying the now awake and scared Error with Glitter. 

So that’s where his glitter bags went...

“What the Fuck!”

Error had shot up and nailed Cross in his forehead, making the other groan rubbing his head. Nightmare, along with the others in the room, snickered at the two. Once Error was out of his daze, he glared over at Cross.

“Cross what the fuck!”

“I should be saying what the fuck! What is your skull made of!?”

Smirking at Cross's pain, he answered smugly.

“Idiot repellent.”

Sitting up, Cross rubbed at the sore spot, annoyed.

“Then why aren’t you in pain too?”

Knowing this could go on for days, Nightmare decided to end it. They needed answers and to know if this place was safe.

“Enough, Error you can yeet Cross later. Right now, we have a situation.”

Ignoring the betrayed shout of what from Cross, Nightmare had turned to face an amused Vanilla. Looks like that is going to be his nickname now. 

“Come on, we can talk upstairs.”

Nodding, he gestured for the other two to stick close as they walked up the steps, following their hosts. Nightmare was more than confused on how they got here, but he hadn’t sensed any malicious intent from none of them. Maybe annoyance from a few, but that was it. So far it was safe for them.

The living room was vast and had the comfiest looking cushion he had ever seen. God, he wanted to jump on those seats and just suffocate in all the coziness. There was a coffee table set in the middle on a rug and a flat-screen T.V. Overall, the living room had a homey feel to it. 

He could see Cross trying to move over to the cushions to jump on while Error was gravitating towards the gaming set up underneath the T.v. 

Sighing, he grabbed both of them by the hood of their jackets. Honestly, did they not have any self-preservation? Shooting their annoyed looks with a quiet later, they both slumped but agreed. All three took a seat on the largest couch in the room. 

Nightmare patiently stared at the fidgeting group in front of him. They were nervous, but why? Suspicious, Nightmare narrowed his eyes but kept his expression neutral. 

“So Where are we and who are you?”

Vanilla took a breath and sighed. Tired. 

God, how many more times will he have to do this show and dance? It was bad enough with just two pairs of his brother and him. Then with the two gods as well. Now, he isn’t sure who these three are, but he hopes they won’t be as bad as the others were when they first got here. So far, he knew the Cross guy was cool and a prankster. The glitching (why was he glitching?) skeleton seemed alright, if not a bit grumpy. Although the third skeleton was the one he couldn’t get a read on. All he could get from the guy was that he liked purple. It was also weird that none of them had a Papyrus with them.

“Well, do you know the multiverse theory?”

A nod from Purple and he continued. Good made his life easier. 

“Well, you are in another alternate universe from your own and we pulled you accidentally from your universe to mine.”

He gave them each a few seconds to digest that as Sans went forward with introductions.

“The guy in the orange hoodie is Stretch.”

Stretch waved nonchalantly at the group. The other two seemed alright, but if they were associated with that glitching monstrosity then there was something wrong with them. For now, he will play nice and watch.

“Tall and spiky is Edge.”

Edge glared at Sans for the comment but did nothing else. While this group may seem docile, there was something about the purple one that had him on edge.

“Red and grumpy is Red.”

Red flicked off Sans but looked over the group. They seem alright and the move with the bag was some good shit. Although there was something about each of them that had him antsy.

“Finally there is me and you can call me Sans. There are more, but they are out right now. So you'll meet them later.”

Cross gleefully looked at each skeleton waving at each one. This would be interesting. They had been stuck in the base for weeks since Nightmare was paranoid about the winged asshole. However, these guys seem like fun. He had a chance to talk to them a little when he first woke up and they had some killer jokes!

Error nodded at each skeleton. Edge and Red were a bit of a prick, but he never really liked Underfell anyway. Full of tsundere and dicks. The orange hoodie guy was trying to glare holes into him, but he used to that so he shrugged it off. Although that gaming set he was dying to get his hands on. It was the same exact console that had just been released, but he didn't get a chance to snatch it before they went into hiding. Error didn’t mind staying in the base for a while, but even he hated staying in one place for too long. 

Nightmare took note of each nickname of the skeletons. Not like it mattered, they would probably chill here for a couple of hours before heading back to the base. It has been a while since they went out. Due to his brother being more strict on his dumb laws. He knew the other two were getting antsy, so staying here shouldn’t be too bad. Plus, he hated staying in his base for long anyway. Something they all three agreed on.

“Alright. Can I ask if this is a neutral area?”

Sans was confused. Neutral? What the heck were they talking about? 

Nightmare furrowed his brows at Vanilla's confusion. Was this a new universe that was just made and they hadn’t picked aside? That was strange but not unheard of. Typically his brother would try to reach a new AU to brainwash them onto his side. 

“WE ARE BACK! OH, WE HAVE NEW GUESTS!”

Looking over to the door, he saw a Papyrus walk in with a bag in hand. Oh, this must be Vanilla’s brother. 

Before he could introduce himself and his group, he sensed a familiar aura. Nightmare panicked for a split second before he steeled himself. Damn it, why can’t Nightmare ever catch a break! 

Reaching into his hidden pockets, he grabbed two of his smoke bombs, waiting for him and his lackeys to walk in. As soon as he saw those yellow eyelights widen at his appearance, he started the attack.

“Guys invasive maneuver Puppet show!”

Then he released the bombs and covered the entire area in smoke. 

Nightmare went straight for Dream and aimed a hit at his stomach. It went through and he quickly spun behind the crouched form and tripped him. Causing him to land face-first on the ground. Reaching for the anti-magic cuffs he had stolen, he swiftly placed them on the other and stood up on their back. He released a chicken call once he was sure Dream was down. 

Listening out, he heard a peacock call followed by a raven one. 

Summoning his staff, he spun it above him, clearing the area. Then pointed the sharp end of his staff at his squirming brother. Keeping a close eye on his form. 

Weird, he looked different? Like no wings and smaller differences. Was this another trick? And why was it so easy to apprehend him this time? Sure they have gotten the drop on Dream and his henchmen loads of times, but it was never this easy.

Taking a quick sweep around, he saw that Cross had disarmed Ink and held him in a similar state as Dream. A knife on the creator's neck, keeping him still.

Error was able to string up everyone else and hang them from the ceiling, wiggling in their cocoon strings. 

“What the fuck!”

“RELEASE ME AT ONCE, YOU CRETINS!”

“Looks like we are a bit tangled up here.”

“NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR PUNS BROTHER!”

“Dream! Ink!”

Looking back at the squirming from underneath him, Nightmare narrowed his eyes.

“What is your game Dream? Just because you don’t have your wings, you don’t think I wouldn’t recognize you? How stupid can you be?”

Dream stilled at his words and he could sense sadness with confusion coming off the other. That’s weird, Nightmare has never been able to identify his brother's emotions due to Dream setting up a wall of positivity to block him out.

“W-Wait, I think this is all a misunderstanding!”

And speaking in a soft, placate way? He only angrily demands shit like an entitled dick. What the hell is going on?

Stepping of the other, he used his staff and flipped the other to face him. He saw a familiar yet unfamiliar figure. 

Yellow eye lights, watering with tears. Not the cold dead yellow orbs.  
A soft yellow cape set over a blue outfit. No hooded jacket. But there was still a crown sitting happily on Dream's head. The same crown, he knew by memory was the one he gave his brother. 

What was going on?


	2. Introductions 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so still struggling with my other story. There is just a conversation that isn't coming out how I want it, so I decided to work on my side project before I get frustrated enough to yeet my computer out my window^^. Anyway, enjoying another chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

## Chapter 2: Introductions 2.0

Dream was having a good day, he had gone out to the mall with Blue, Ink, and Papyrus! It had been a bit negative back at the house since everyone was struggling to find a way out of the AU. So Blue proposed a day out for them. They went to a cool Asian place for lunch and he ended up grabbing a little outfit for his stuff bear, Bearington! A bear he had built from the Build A Bear here since he missed his own stuffed toy. 

Sure he and Ink had ended up stuck in this AU, but as far as they could tell the balance has not been messed with, so that means Error or his brother wasn’t causing mayhem as they feared in their absents. 

That means he is still a good person right?

As if sensing his depressing thoughts, Blue Nudged the other as Ink hugged Dream from behind. 

“Come on Dream! No depressing thoughts today! Today is all about positivity and just hanging out!”

“Yeah! I mean you got to get a new outfit for your bear that will make him look sharp!”

“YES DREAM CHEER UP, FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HANGING WITH YOU TODAY!”

Dream smiled at his friends and felt his previous thoughts leave him. Sure he can’t stick around here forever, but he can enjoy it right? 

They walked up to the door and Papyrus went to unlock the door. From habitat, he went through the household to feel for his roommates. They all seem okay if not a bit stressed. Dream really wished he could help them. Maybe a movie night would help? 

However, three new auras were in the house. Excited and nervous. Although there was one that felt familiar-Wait!

“WE ARE BACK! OH, WE HAVE GUEST?”

Running in quick, he saw Cross and Error. Looking different, but what he was focused on was the hooded skeleton. He was wearing all black with purple knee-high boots. Very similar to his outfit. Except he had a purple hood and cape on. Although that did nothing to hide the purple eye lights he knew so well. A unique purple hue that had a lighter shade on the top, creating a crescent moon in his eyes. 

It was Nightmare!

Before he could do anything those purple hues narrowed at him and tossed something on the ground.

“Guys invasive manover Puppet show!”

He was a bit confused, but the next thing he knew he was knocked down and was glared down by those purple hues. How he missed his brother, but he was talking about some weird things. Wings? Games? Dream had never had wings and he didn’t play any games with the other. 

“W-Wait. I think there is a misunderstanding!”

Once he was flipped, he knew something was going on. It looked like his brother, but not. The goop was missing, and he could see hints of bones on the other's fingers and face. While the calm attitude was still present, the bitter hatred he felt from this version seems to be less frigid than what Dream used to. Plus, being able to see both his brother's eyes definitely set the two apart. 

It seems the other came to the same conclusion as he went to look at the Cross? He dressed up the same, but the muted emotions he barely felt from the other wasn’t there. He was able to sense the other was proud and giddy. 

What was going on while they were gone?

Nightmare had a hunch about what the hell was going on, but he needed more proof. 

“Cross flip Ink over and tell me if he looks weird”

Cross shot Nightmare a questioning look but shrugged and roughly shove the other on his back. Coming face to colorful eye lights?

Ink had his jacket around his waist and seemed to copy his own confused face. What the hell?

“Uh well, he is showing emotions besides anger and boredom. So that’s pretty weird and he looks less bitchy?”

Ink looked up at the Cross look-alike with curiosity. It looked like Cross, but at the same time, it wasn’t. Cross would have just grunted or been direct with his words. There was still that blunt edge, but it felt more playful. Grinning, Ink felt excitement stir in him. 

Finally, something interesting! It was amusing to get stuck here, but after being here for a few months, it has lost the spark that had Ink giddy. He was glad that his friends are getting the break they wanted, but Ink was ready to get back into fighting Error or looking at different AU. 

Now this, This Ink can't wait to figure out more about. 

“Thanks, your not looking too bitchy yourself”

Cross snorted and grinned back at Ink.

“Awww thanks”

Before Cross stabbed his knife right by Ink's face, grin still in place. 

“And he is joking back”

Nightmare took this into consideration; Both Dream and Ink look different and acted differently. Vanilla didn’t have any idea about the neutral areas. Additionally, it seems like they weren't the only out codes that were confused about the other's appearance. He needed to check one more thing.

“Error, can you check the codes of the multiverse?”

A few silent seconds were his response. That’s concerning. Usually, Error would say a sarcastic response about how he wouldn't listen to a pipsqueak. Then do what was asked. 

Taking a quick glance, he saw that Error was staring at something. No someone. 

Following his gaze, he saw he was starring at a shifting Blue. Oh, shit that can’t be the Blue he is thinking of. If he is right, then this isn't the same Blue Error was thinking about.

“Error!”

That seemed to snap him out of his funk as Error looked back at Nightmare with hazy eye lights. Nightmare wanted to desperately go over and comfort him and he could see Cross wanted was thinking the same, but right now wasn’t the time. Seem like Error understood that and focused on Nightmare.

“Hey, can you check the codes for me?”

Silently nodded, Error had pulled up a window and was looking through it. A few tensed silent seconds later Error closed the window with a snap. Looking like he was swallowing a sour pill Error turned back to Nightmare, confirming what Nightmare was thinking. 

“This isn’t our multiverse”

That seems to shock everyone into hysteria.

“What do you mean not our multiverse!”  
Cross

“Wait your multiverse?”  
Blue

“There is more than one multiverse!”  
Ink

“Way to fucking go you Vanilla fucker you reached across the fucking multiverse for another poor set of saps”  
Red

“Oh I'm sorry Red would you like to give your hand at this since apparently, you're so much fucking better at it than me”  
Vanilla

“That explains everything”

The quiet words from the one below him made Nightmare sigh as he glared at everyone panicking. Honestly, this was not the time to yell and freak like children. Slamming the bunt end of his staff had made a loud noise that had silence, everyone, as they stared at the annoyed expression on the skeleton. 

“ENOUGH! I don’t have time to hear all of you squawking and screaming like petulant children! I want answers.”

That seems to gain their attention. Good

“Error string up the creator and the positive guardian”

With a flick, the other two had joined the crowd as Error and Cross came over to his side. All three carefully watching their captives. 

“Well then Mare, What are we going to do?”

“Yea wasn’t really prepared for a multiverse jump. Although it is pretty exciting!”

Nightmare observed the hanging captives as he thought. Well, the best thing to do is to gain information. He can’t make the best decision without knowing where they are.

“Error when you looked through the codes were you able to see the difference between this multiverse and ours?”

“I didn’t see much other than this multiverse being a lot bigger than ours with a lot more copies”

“Right”

“Why don’t we ask these bozos? I mean they do live here”

Nightmare glance at Cross motioning towards the hanging skeletons and nodded. That was a good point.

Stepping forward to this universe’s version of Dream he pointed his spear a couple centimeters away from his neck. Ignoring the flinch from this copy. 

“Dream!”

“Hey back off!”

“YES LETS KEEP THE SHARP POINTY STICK AWAY FROM DREAM’S NECK PLEASE”

“Error can you muffle the others? We only need one of them to explain everything”

Another flick of his writs and everyone but Dream was muffled. He wasn’t going to actually kill the other. Just needed him to believe he will so that way he gets the right info. Regardless of the situation Nightmare can never find it in himself to honestly kill any version of his brother. Maim for being an idiot sure, but when Dream looks like this...

Nightmare tightened his hold on his staff and got out of his thoughts. He didn't have time to think about this. 

“Now then. I want you to explain to me what goes on with your multiverse and don’t lie. I will be able to tell”

He honestly felt a little bad for this Dream. He looked like he wanted to break down right there, but was fighting it back. Nightmare knew this wasn’t his brother, but god damn it! He looked too similar to his Dream, before the apples anyway, that it made Nightmare feel guilty. He pulled back on his spear but didn’t de summon it as he kept it at his side. 

That seems to help the other a little and he sent Nightmare a grateful smile as he cleared his throat. God, he missed that smile. Stop focus.

“Well here Ink, me, and Blue fight against the Bad Sanses to protect the AU’s. The bad sanses consist of killer, Dust, Horror, Cross, Error, and yo-my brother.”

Nightmare hummed. So here it seemed like the fight was over creation and destruction instead of positivity and negativity. Additionally, it seems like here they were seen as the bad guys. At least that didn’t change. 

Cross snorted and crossed his arms.  
“Come on you really think I would work with Killer, Dust, and Horror! They are lap dogs at best for the winged asshole.”

Rolling his eyes, Nightmare had a couple more questions.

“Are there such things as neutral areas here? Or any sort of army here?”

Shaking his head, Dream continued on to answer. 

“No, it's mostly just the star Sanses vs the bad sanses. Although a majority of the universes are against Nightmare and his crew. The closest thing we have to an army is when we ask members from that AU to help but that’s about it”

Cool so, no big army to fight here, but he couldn’t help but frown at how even here he was still outnumbered. Glancing at the others, it seemed like they felt the same.

“One last question. Who ate the apples here?”

Obviously, it wasn’t Dream so it might be him, but it could be that nobody ate it. Or even that the tree didn’t exist! There is no way there is a version that ate an apple, right? 

The other skeletons seemed confused, besides Blue and Ink, as Dream tensed up at the question. Nightmare could see Dream, not his brother, being uncomfortable with the question and he could sympathize. This was a touchy subject for him as well. However, he needed answers. Patiently waiting, he sent Dream an understanding look. Another grateful yet bitter look from the positive being as he took another breath.

Dream himself was not doing too well. Not only is he tied up by his brother but not his brother. But he is forced to think back to the worst memory he had as another version of his brother treated Dream like he always wanted from his brother. All the tears from regret and loss almost fell as the other patiently waited. Taking a breath and shoving the negativity, Dream steeled himself. 

He can not break down here. He is the guardian of positivity for star's sake! HE isn’t supposed to cry or anything! So swallowing these negative emotions for later was the right choice as he nodded at the other. He was grateful for him being patient on this. It made it a little easier.

“It was my brother who ate them.”

Dream wanted to say so much more, but he couldn’t. Not here, not yet. Not in front of him when Nightmare is wearing such a devastated face. Sure others may see it as a neutral mask, but he knows how to read his brother no matter the multiverse. He didn’t have the heart to make it worse. Not when it looks so similar to his own brother all those years ago. 

So it does seem like things here are swapped. He ate the apples. So that meant he killed their mother. He left his brother in sorrow and god knows what else! He felt sick, but he had to remind himself that this wasn’t him exactly just some other version.

Still didn't stop Nightmare's want to hit or yell to get this self-hatred out. He was not ready for this conversation.

Taking a deep breath, he looked over to his crew. They will be talking about this later amongst other things.

“Alright. Thank you. I apologize for the rather hasty actions we did. It's just where we are from you and the creator are not friendly with us”

Error rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses.

“That’s an understatement.”

Vanilla tilted his head. Nightmare noticed this and gestured for Error to unmuffle him.

“What do you mean? What is your multiverse like? And who are you guys?”

That seems to be the question everyone wanted to ask as they all look at Nightmare. Figuring it's only fair and that they weren’t hostile, he decided to answer it. Only for Cross to stand in front of him with his puppy eye look. 

“OH Wait! Can we do the intro please!”

“No”

“Come on!!!”

Nightmare crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. 

“I said no”

“Come on Mare, you know you like flair.”

Error had joined in and started to smirk at Nightmare. He knew what Cross was trying to do, and right now, he will take any distraction to not focus on his own thoughts. Nightmare himself sighed and gave in.

“Fine, rollca-MPH!”

Cross had cut Nightmare off with his hand over his mouth. Ugh, he can taste the dirt on the other. Why the hell is Cross so unhygienic! Nightmare will have to bleach his mouth out after this, and if it kills him maybe he could have some god damn peace from Cross's shenanigans. 

“Noooooo, do it right!”

God, the things he did for Cross. 

Nodding, Cross removed his hand and Nightmare took a deep breath. He can’t believe he made this shit up and agreed to do it. That is the last time Nightmare gets drunk around Cross while they watch anime.

“ROLLCALL!”

That seems to catch everyone off guard. Reaching into his infinitive pockets, he pulled out another smoke bomb and tossed it into the ground. Setting the stage for their entrances. 

Cross had come into the left from everyone’s sights and had done a flip as he summoned his knife to do his pose. It was held to the side as he grinned maniacally, red-eye light blazing, hood up. 

“Cross”

Next, Error appeared on the right by teleportation and was frowning as he let his strings flow out from his fingertips. His hood up as well with a more calm and intimidating approach.

“Error”

Finally, Nightmare had disappeared within the smoke to only come out with a forward flip. Landing on his hands(dropping off two timed sprinkler bombs), arms crossed, before flipping again and landing in the middle. Both of his hands up to the sky as he caught his staff. The blue crescent moon, shining as he looked up at the audience they had. 

“Nightmare”

“And we are..”

“The MEME SQUAD!”

At this point, both Cross and Error had dapped towards their respectable sides, weapons put away. Nightmare held his hands up and out as his staff poofed away. Then the bombs set off an array of colorful sprinklers behind them.


End file.
